Divergent meets mlp
by ilovepersona4456
Summary: Equestria is being taken over by king sombra. The Mane six need the help of Tris and her friends to save the land
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own Divergent or My little pony. Takes place after Insurgent and Lynn, Will, Marlene etc are alive.**

My head really hurts, what happened?

I don't know where I am. I have to find Tobias.

I tried to get up on my own two feet but got off balance and failed miserably. Wait a minute do I have hoofs and a tail and wings!? I see a river nearby it feels weird having to walk on four legs. When I got to the river I saw that I have a tail which was the same color as my hair was braided along with my mane. I'm gray everywhere and look like a horse with wings. By then I panic and scream.

"Tris are you okay"

Tobias! "I'm over here." He looks almost the same as me he has wings as well and his body is a darker grey his hair and eyes same color when he was human. " You too huh" he said. "We all look like this." I turn and see Christina and Will and the others. "Where are we? " she asks

"I don't know" I reply. We seem to be in a forest.

" Hello?" someone called. " Is somepony there" I'm pretty sure that person means somebody. Then what came out of the bushes was a purple unicorn with a six pointed star on its flank. " I knew it I knew the spell would work!" She shouted

" who are you " I asked

"Sorry I should have introduced myself first. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"It's nice meet you Twilight. My name is-"

" Tris Prior correct?" she said. Wait how does she know my name!?

"And you must Tobias Eaton" How does she know his real name!? And i see Tobias is just as shocked.

"You guys need no introduction for me." She must be an Erudite. I can already feel rage going through me. She looks up and looks worried. "I'll explain everything later but you to follow me to my library." Twilight starts to run

"Why should we follow you " I snap. " Are you saying you don't trust me." Twilight said. "Yes!" I yell

"But we really need to run! Look!" She points behind me. We see a dark cloud and lightning came striking down nearly hitting me. By this point I knew we needed to run and follow Twilight. As we ran lightning kept striking down on us missing every time. We see some kind of force field Twilight ran through it guess we have to as well. I close my eyes as we went through. I open them relieved to see everyone is okay. "Guys welcome to ponyville" l hear Twilight say. I look and see a village with other ponies all calm and happy. "This way. " Twilight said leading us inside her home.

"Twilight!" someone yelled. " Everyone this is my assistant Spike " Twilight said. " The one and only. Wow I believe that the spell worked" Spike said "What spell?" Uriah asked.

" I used a spell to summon you all here."

" But how do you know about us?" Tobias asks. At that she took out two books one black one the other one is green. I open the black one and it showed all the events that have happened to me.

" We came from a book?!"


	2. Chapter 2 the unexpected newcomers

**Hey everyone I am back. Sorry for the wait l had to deal with some school stuff so anyway...I can't say it**

**Tobias : come on say it **

**Me: I can't **

**Tris : say it already **

**Me : Fine I do not own Divergent **

**Mane 6 : AND!**

**Me : And mlp **

**Pinkie Pie: See now was that so hard. Oh and another thing she almost forgot to mention is that there are two new characters that are all hers. **

**Me: thanks pinkie I almost forgot I added two more characters to the story they is a mare named Sapphire and a colt named Castor they are both allicorns but they are not royalty oh another thing I forgot to mention is that Twilight is an allicorn. This story kinda goes to rated T for language. **

**Tobias POV **

"A book! We came from a stupid book?!" Uriah shouted

Twilight began to speak "It's not stupid at all. Each and every page in these books are all in Tris's point of view from the aptitude test to the Choosing Ceremony to when she first met Four to there first kiss in the chasm." I think saw Tris blushing a bit on that part. "Twilight." Spike called

Twilight just ignored him and continued "So don't just say somepony's life is stupid URIAH!"She yelled.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled. "What "Twilight asked.

" It looks like you might have missed somepony make that two." he said. I didn't notice that there was a screen pointing at the forest floor that must be how she found us but there were two more ponies. One was a light blue unicorn that looked like Caleb but the other looked liked a normal pony no wings or horn like Christina but the top part of his body was white and the other black and his face,he looked like "Peter" I say aloud

I turn around to see that she is gone.

"oh I see what's going on. " Spike said

"What is ?" Tris asks

"Well you see everypony has read Divergent and everypony hates Peter."Spike said. Just as he said that Twilight came in with Caleb in front of her and Twilight soon followed pulling Peter by his hair and Twilight just threw him at a shelf of books and the impact caused all the books to fall on him. That made everyone laugh even me.

" Beatrice! " Caleb said rushing towards her but Twilight using her magic levitated over her head.

"Well just to tell you in a few minutes we will meet my friends they will be your instructors " Twilight explained

" Wait a second why do we need instructors?" Christina asked

" Well I am glad you asked because Tris, Tobias, Uriah, and Zeke need to learn how to control their wings. You and Peter have to learn how to control your strength. Will and Caleb need to learn how to use magic."

Just then there was a knock on the door and girl voice asking "Twilight are you there"

Twilight then pushed up the stairs in a hurry she left and went to the door.

**Twlight POV **

I got finally shut so I can answer the door. I look through the peephole to see who was there and I saw blackish blue allicorn with wavy dark blackish blue and light gray blue mane which could be none other then Sapphire. I smile as I open the door and greet her.

"Sapphire what a lovely surprise" I said

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that my performance is in a few hours." She said with a grin on her face.

"oh that's tonight well it's just one of those days where I don't know what schedule is like so I'll just see what I can do. "I say nervously

"OK well I will see tonight." She said. "Wait what is that ?" she said looking at something on the floor.

"Wait this is black hair and it's too short to be mine."

Damn her hawk like vision.

...…...page break...

I finally just gave up and showed everypony to her. She then squealing like an obsessed fangirl when came down.

"OH MY GOD THEY ARE HERE!" She yelled. She then started saying there names in excitement but that soon ended when she saw Peter.

**Tris POV **

"You" Sapphire said in anger. She stepped closer to him her face showing complete disgust and hatred.

" I got a bone to pick with you. I know what to everyone else here but if you do anything to hurt any of my friends." She snapped then she pulled out what looked like a naginata and place the blade on his cheek and slowly dragged it down. "Then you will die the most painful, long ,torturing death then none of you could imagine got it." She said. I saw his legs were shaking in fear as his blood dripped on to the blade. She gasped and "sorry I didn't mean for you guys to see what happened but my name is Sapphire and it is great to meet you all."

I think she will make a good friend to help us.

**So guys tell me what you think about Sapphire in the reviews bye**

.


End file.
